


eavesdropping

by meanhyookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroat, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi Public Sex, auralism, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie
Summary: Akaashi's bratwurst sausage innuendo for Osamu actually also affected Bokuto - and Atsumu saw through it all.Sequel/spinoff of indirect language.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel/spinoff/bonus chapter of [indirect language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175748).

“You’ve been quiet, Bokkun. That’s weird.”

Bokuto’s golden irises shakes as he blinks - as Atsumu’s words pulls him back to reality; to Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium where EJP Raijin and Sendai Frogs is having their second sponsored match of the year - with Sendai Frogs leading throughout half of the first set. 

“What? What do you mean ‘weird’? I’m fine, I’m fine!” answers Bokuto cheerfully, by force - that Atsumu responded with a raise of an eyebrow. 

“Lies. Ya definitely didn’t pay attention to the match. ‘Yer Karasuno dude went totally nuts and blocked Sunarin completely.” continues Atsumu, as he averts his eyes back to the court, “usually ya would like, already ran towards the Sendai Frogs arena and screams the hell out of the glasses-boy already.”

Bokuto’s focus slowly shifts back to the match, as the “ _Kill ‘em all, Tsukishima! Nice kill, Tsukishima!_ ” chant is filling the arena and also his ear canals - the crowd’s on fire, proving that Atsumu was right.

In normal circumstances, Bokuto would already be chanting the same mantra along with the crowd - or even leaving Atsumu behind to move to the Sendai Frogs supporter area and lead the crowd in their chants, because it is his lovely protege Tsukki who’s playing and shutting down his enemies. But today, he just couldn’t do that.

How could he lead a supporter chant for a volleyball team when his head’s pretty much empty - brain’s pretty much malfunctioning and couldn’t manage to form any coherent thoughts other than _sausage, Akaashi,_ and ‘ _do you think all of this would fit in my mouth, Bokuto-san?’_?

Playing dumb is indeed, one of Bokuto’s guilty pleasures. Bokuto isn’t dumb (“ _I know ‘yer no dumbass, Bokkun - ya just got a one-track mind that works too fast, that’s all.” - Miya Atsumu, 2020)_ , but ignorance sometimes is a bliss - and sometimes, things just rolls out better when Bokuto takes the ‘stupid, oblivious dude’ role during any social interactions. It’s not like Bokuto’s so _dumb_ that he didn’t realize that his bestfriend slash ex-fuck buddy, Akaashi was teasing his boyfriend, Osamu across the booth using a _bratwurst sausage_ innuendos earlier _._ It’s not like Bokuto’s so _dumb_ that he didn’t realize that the way Akaashi licked the mayonnaise from the sausage, the way his lips enveloped the top of the sausage while staring at Osamu, and the way he asked Bokuto about how will the sausage _fit_ in him indeed, a _very effective_ way of teasing - so effective that it actually _turned on_ Bokuto too.

Maybe if this happened last year, right now Bokuto would already pinned Akaashi somewhere hidden in the arena, about to fuck him senseless - because Bokuto knows how _good_ Akaashi feels and tastes; that he’s more than willing to fuck him anywhere. But one year has passed since the day they decided to end their friends with benefits relationship due to Akaashi wanting it to be more and Bokuto fearing commitment - one year has passed since the last day they were together; and now Akaashi belongs to someone else. And no matter how many times Bokuto wishes, that ideal scenario that Bokuto has been replaying in his mind throughout half of the first set of the EJP Raijin vs Sendai Frogs match is definitely no longer feasible. His brain knew that fucking Akaashi is not a feasible choice, his brain knew that he should just let the imaginations go.

But his cock _just doesn’t care_.

His favorite body asset just doesn’t care - judging from how the tent between Bokuto’s legs is still standing since the first second he saw Akaashi licking the sausage; the half-hard tent is subtly hidden under his loose parachute pants. And it takes almost _all_ of Bokuto’s self-control to ensure that the tent wouldn’t grow bigger, it takes almost _all_ of Bokuto’s brain juice to remember the most turning-off stories in his life that can kill his boner - he’s been trying so hard he just fell silent.

“See? ‘Yer on mute again.”

Atsumu’s annoyed remark snaps Bokuto back to reality again - and right now, his golden irises meets Atsumu’s brown irises; that currently looking so annoyed and suspicious.

“What’s on yer mind, huh?” continues Atsumu, his hand now holding his cheek in curiosity, “what is it that have been making yer brain so busy ya forgot how to talk?”

“N-Nothing!” cuts Bokuto, “Nothing, Tsum-Tsum. I’m just - just, Akaashi. I’m wondering where he is right now, it’s been almost 30 minutes since he left.”

“Hmm.” answers Atsumu, eyes looking up and down on Bokuto, 

_“the sausage worked on ya as well?”_

“NO!” shouts Bokuto, so loud people around him turns their heads at the athlete duo, “....No, it’s- it’s not. I’m just worried. I’ll call him now.”

“Suit yerself.” answers Atsumu as he raises his shoulders before facing the court again, as Bokuto types Akaashi’s name and holds the phone on his right ear, waiting for the call to connect.

One beep turns into four beeps - Bokuto’s restlessly tapping his foot to the floor as the seventh beep rings, one more beep before the call will automatically disconnect; when suddenly it stops, and Bokuto can hear a loud thud on the speaker.

“‘Kaashi? Where are you? What were you doing?” Bokuto slowly speaks, yet the other didn’t respond - instead, Bokuto can hear a soft rumbling that fades in and out constantly, along with a sound of rustling; followed with multiple thuds and a sound of something ripped.

The sound continues for a few seconds, and Bokuto was about to call Akaashi’s name again when suddenly a loud _moan_ and _“Samu”_ fills the speakers.

Bokuto blinks as the sound of the moan multiplies - now accompanied with a _constant clapping_ sound that Bokuto is already very familiar with. The “ _ah”_ and _“fuck”_ that have been filling his speakers for one full minuto are now starting to turn into “ _Samu”_ and “ _Keiji”,_ as the constant clapping sounds gets faster; as Bokuto finally found out where Akaashi is, and what - or maybe more exactly, _who_ \- Akaashi is doing right now.

Yet, Bokuto didn’t press the Hang Up button and pulls down his phone - instead, he presses it closer, _as close as he could_ to his ear, forcing the voice from the other side to be the only sound that goes through his ear canals right now; ignoring the chants from the crowd, the whistle blows, the sound of ball being hit, ignoring _everything._

_“A-ah, fuck, Keiji, you’re so tight-”_

Clap, Clap, Clap.

“ _Mmmm- AH! S-Samu..t-t-too deep- ah!”_

Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap, Clap.

_“Mmmngh, fuck- fuck, yes, grind on me like that, Keiji. Yes, yes- ahhh, fuck-”_

_“Samu-- Sam- ah- you’re the best- so good- ah-”_

Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap-

Bokuto presses the Red phone button in instant, before he stands up from his seat while zipping up and pulling down his jacket & the jacket’s hood - his body already facing the exit stairs.

“Bokkun? Where are ya going?” asks Atsumu while staring at Bokuto’s back.

“Toilet. I might take a long time though, got a big dump coming.”

“Seriously, hold that shit. Sunarin’s killing Tsukki right now. Ya gonna regret it later if ya miss this. Trust me.”

Bokuto coughs, trying to get at least a little drop of sanity inside his lust-clouded mind to calm his completely hard cock for _just a little bit_ ,

“ _No, I can’t.”_

***

Bokuto closes the toilet stall door with a slam - before throwing his body to sit on the closed toilet, hands impatiently pulling off his own pants and boxers, letting his cock springs out of the cloth and meet the cold, damp air of Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium second athlete’s toilet. The toilet is not known for public and rarely used by the athletes, due to its distance from the arena & changing rooms. Because almost no one comes here except the janitors, Bokuto and his teammates usually only use this second toilet to either take a dump, 

..or take a _load_ off; either before or after the match or practice games.

Bokuto exhales as his fingers wraps around his completely hard cock and starts moving up and down, his head falls back to the toilet backrest - trying to recall the memories of sounds that he just listened through his phone. It’s wrong, he knows - but god, if he ain’t this desperate. Coming back to the VIP area with a boner is a big no, and so do holding the boner until the match ends.

Bokuto closes his eyes as tightly as possible, trying to concentrate - brain’s busy imagining if it’s _him_ that Akaashi were riding so desperately in that car; imagining if it’s _him_ that Akaashi praised, imagining that it’s _him_ that thrusting too deep inside Akaashi it turned the beauty into a whining mess - as his pumps grows faster and faster, pulling the skin up and down with no mercy.

The coil of pleasure starts building up in Bokuto’s stomach as Bokuto whines - and suddenly, a memory flashes through his mind; a memory of one of his inappropriate encounters in this toilet, funnily also in this exact stall which is the third from the left. 

Bokuto increases the pace of his pumps once more - yet now, it’s no longer Akaashi’s name that he’s muttering; now he’s moaning the name of the last person that he fucked here, chanting it softly like a mantra, as the memory floods inside his mind.

The memory of his favorite teammate slash current secret fuckbuddy, sitting on his lap, riding him in an unforgiving pace that drove Bokuto’s insane right before their first match this year - with his brown irises staring deep at Bokuto’s golden irises, while saying,

“Yer crazy, Bokkun.”

_Okay, that sounds too real just now, Atsumu isn't here. Maybe I’m close to climax alrea-_

“Answer me, Bokkun. I heard ya saying my name.”

_What. The Fuck._

Bokuto was about to swallow his saliva, preparing himself to answer the voice before the door in front of him suddenly opens with a loud bang - exposing him who’s currently sitting on top of the toilet with his cock out, all bare for _Atsumu_ who’s currently standing outside the stall; hand holding the unlocked doorknob.

A cold silence pierces through the damp room - as Atsumu stares at the frozen Bokuto, scanning the lewd view in front of him from head to toe; before his brown irises lands on Bokuto’s hand that is covering his cock. Atsumu snorts, before stepping inside the small stall - slamming the door close from inside, before putting up the lock.

“Ya still didn’t lock your toilet doors? Our accidental oops-didn’t-lock-the-door fuck was already months ago and you still didn’t learn? Crazy ass fucker.” mumbles Atsumu, his back leaning to the door - eyes still feasting at the view in front of him as he chuckles.

Bokuto swallows his saliva before his mouth opens, “How the hell-”

“Already saw yer boner when ya left the seat. Oh and also, I eavesdropped a bit on your last phone call. Is Akaashi-kun always that loud? Crazy.” answers Atsumu, “But anyway, judging from yer boner and yer immediate response, this place was my first guess on my ‘Where’s Bokuto’ game, and ta-dah - bullseye.”

“Tsumu, you’re-”

“I’m hurt, Bokkun.” Atsumu continues, mockingly clutches his chest, “Ya got a hugeass boner, and I was there right beside ya - yet ya decided to play with yerself. My pride’s hurt, y’know.”

“No, Tsumu! I didn’t mean to-” cuts Bokuto, his free hand combs his hair back, “Ugh, I just, feel bad. It feels terrible, this whole _sausage_ and getting hard from eavesdropping thing - it’s… wrong. I knew it’s wrong. But this fucking stupid dick don’t want to cooperate and I desperately need a release.”

“A disappointing answer, Bokkun.”

“I’m not a heartless asshole who can fuck someone while thinking of someone else, ‘Tsumu.” says Bokuto, his golden irises glints in annoyance that surprises Atsumu, “I got hard because of Akaashi in the first place, and I want to jerk off of his image. Fucking you while thinking about Akaashi is not fair. I’d rather finish it by myself.”

Atsumu blinks in silence for a few seconds, his pupil dilates as a wide smile spreads across his lips - as he walks towards the now-self conscious Bokuto and squats in front of him on the floor. The blonde pulls away Bokuto’s hand that was covering his own crotch - before replacing it with his long, thick fingers; callused from countless sets he’s been throwing to his teammates for years, the rough surface sending tingles on Bokuto’s skin. The silver-haired man gasps as Atsumu puts pressure on his wrap around his cock - before slowly pumping up and down, dragging the skin in a way that sends jolts on Bokuto’s nerves.

“T’was sweet, Bokkun. Ya deserve a reward.” mumbles Atsumu, his lips starts kissing the head, before continuing to the base, “now stay put, and let me take care of ya, yeah?”

Bokuto was about to answer before he forgot all of his vocabularies in instant - as Atsumu starts drawing a thick, wet line from the base of his cock to the head with his thick and wide tongue; that circles around Bokuto’s cock, leaving no dry spots. The blonde softly kisses the head again, before slowly pushing _all of Bokuto in_ \- letting the thick, long cock that he loves so much hit the back of his throat in one go; as Bokuto threw his head back, accidentally hitting his own head to the wall.

Atsumu starts _deep_ to make sure all of Bokuto _fits,_ and he keeps it there _-_ tongue flattened at the bottom as he moves up and down, making sure Bokuto hits the back of his throat in every thrust; purposely Atsumu swallows his own saliva once or twice, making his throat moves around Bokuto’s cock while it’s inside, sending the silver-haired man into ecstasy. It only takes a few deepthroats to make Bokuto curses in euphoria - his hands now tangled on Atsumu’s blonde strands, unconsciously holding Atsumu’s head to _stay_ when he’s deep in Atsumu’s throat. 

“Your deepthroat- _ah, fuck! -_ are always the best-”moans Bokuto, “but I don’t want to come in your mouth this time.”

Atsumu lets Bokuto go with a slurp, before wiping the excess saliva from his lips as Bokuto wipes the tears on the corner of Atsumu’s brown eyes. “Then? How do ya want it?”

Bokuto quickly takes out a condom out of his jacket’s pocket, before ripping it open with his teeth - Atsumu chuckles as his hand now reaches out to Bokuto, offering to be the one to put it on Bokuto. Skillfully, Atsumu rolls down the well-lubricated condom on Bokuto’s cock, while using the excess lubricant on his fingers to do soft massages around his own hole as he stands up to sit on Bokuto’s lap - before Bokuto quickly pulls him in for a hot, wet kiss. 

The toilet stall is too small and tight for almost two almost-190cm men - the damp air makes the toilet feels like a sauna, making Atsumu unconsciously take off his jacket and t-shirt in one go before taking off Bokuto’s as well. The now bare-chested men are still interlocking each other’s tongue in a heated kiss - hands busy pleasing each other, Bokuto’s fingers pushing inside Atsumu while Atsumu’s fingers wrapping and pumping Bokuto’s cock and his as well.

“Can I put ya in me now, Bokkun?” asks Atsumu after breaking their kiss, his arms are hugging Bokuto’s neck while Bokuto’s hands are resting on his tiny waist and rounded ass. 

The man at the bottom nods, and Atsumu grins - as he lifts his body while holding Bokuto’s cock, before slowly _descending into_ Bokuto, pushing him in; moans and grunts fills up the damp room.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-”mutters Bokuto, his breath grows erratic along with the pace of his pumps on Atsumu’s cock, “fuck, Atsumu, you’re, fuck, so tight-”

“Can’t form your sentences already, huh?” answers Atsumu with a smirk.

“Shut up- _ahhh, fuck._ ”

Atsumu slowly moves up and down, Bokuto going inside and outside of him - before he leans towards the silver-haired man, lips touching Bokuto’s ear.

“Stop thinking about Akaashi.” whispers Atsumu - somehow sending chills down to Bokuto’s spine,

“Imma fuck ya so good, ya forgot there’s someone named Akaashi in yer life.”

With no warning, Atsumu rises and _slams_ himself down - as Bokuto throws his head back in ecstasy, moaning his name.

“Good. Say my name.” whispers Atsumu - hands grabbing Bokuto’s hair, hips still riding Bokuto in a merciless, unforgiving pace that sends Bokuto to the borderline of insanity, that makes Bokuto forgets all of his vocabulary, “say it. Harder.”

“Fuck, _Atsumu,_ please, fuck-”

Bokuto unconsciously increases the pace of his pumps on Atsumu’s cock while he thrusts upwards, overwhelmed with lust - a thrust so powerful it weakens all of Atsumu’s nerves in one hit. Not wanting to lose, Atsumu pushes Bokuto in _deeper,_ pulling out a loud groan from Bokuto while doing so - before he retracts, then slams inside again; pulling out loud moans from both men. The sound of skin slapping in a fast and loud pace is now also almost on par with their intangible moans - filling up the used-to-be empty toilet; rising up the temperature.

“T-Tsumu, Tsumu I’m gonna-” mumbles Bokuto almost incoherently, as he tries to grasp the thin strands of sanity that he barely have any left, “fuck, fuck- _Atsumu,_ fuck-”

“Come, Bokkun.” whispers Atsumu, his tongue flirtatiously licks Bokuto’s open lips, “come inside me, and _forget everything._ ”

And as if he was put under a mantra - Bokuto feels _free._

The thrusts from both men grew more and more erratic, the sound of skin slapping grew faster and louder before Bokuto grunts loudly - his climax hits him in spasms and waves that are so strong, it feels like it cost him half of his life. Atsumu follows suit - he spills his climax on Bokuto’s hands with a long moan, before falling forward and buries his face on Bokuto’s neck. 

Both men fell into silence as they tried to catch their breath - chest and back rising up and down in an attempt to stabilize their hormones and adrenaline. Bokuto stares at the man on his embrace fondly - fingers untangling Atsumu's blonde, wet hair.

_Maybe, now he can trust someone else._

Turns out, Atsumu breaks the silence first - he slowly pulls his face away from Bokuto's neck, before facing him; the distance between their lips didn't even reach a pinky length.

“Bokkun let go, we gotta wash up and get back-”

_He can, he has to._

Bokuto shakes his head in silence- before tightening his hug on Atsumu; as if not letting go.

“Ten minutes, please? This is nice.” mumbles Bokuto, before lifting his head - now his lips are right in front of Atsumu; both can feel each other’s warm breaths on each other’s lips.

“Hugging you is nice, Tsum-Tsum. It's my favorite part from our sex. As if you were custom-made to be hugged by me.”

Atsumu blinks before flicking Bokuto’s forehead - eyebrows scrunched, trying to hide the pink blush that starts creeping around his cheeks.

“Fuck ya, Bokkun. It might sounds good if we’re hugging in a bed, but we’re in a fucking public toilet right now. Now it sounds nasty and like total bullshit!”

“But Tsum-Tsum~” Bokuto whines - signing that the cheerful, no-longer-sexually-frustrated Bokuto Koutarou is back, “5 minutes? Please? You’re so warm and comfy, I don’t want to let go.”

Atsumu stares at the beaming golden irises right in front of his eyes - then at the thick arms that’s currently embracing his waist, then at the small, tight toilet.

“Whaddya’ have to offer?”

“You can come inside me tonight? And leave hickeys on my neck, just how you like it?”

“....Deal.”


End file.
